


Bad Ideas

by Vintage_Tree



Category: M.O.N.T(Korea Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Tree/pseuds/Vintage_Tree
Summary: "Bad Ideas, I Know Where They Lead."-Tessa Violet, Bad Ideas
Relationships: Shin Joongmin | Roda/Kim Sangyeon | Bitsaeon
Kudos: 6
Collections: Vintage Tree Kpop In Love





	Bad Ideas

Sangyeon and Hyunwoo were walking and talking. "I told Joongmin you had something to tell him," Hyunwoo said changing the subject from Algebra class.

Sangyeon was shocked to hear that. "Why?"  
"Because both of you always make it obvious, I want to hear you tell him at lunch." Hyunwoo smiled.

Sangyeon watched Joongmin walk across the hall to the cafeteria. "Wait, lunch is now." Sangyeon said.  
"Obviously." Hyunwoo said.

Sangyeon walked over to the table, not eating the nasty cafeteria food. He was waiting for Hyunwoo and Joongmin.

Joongmin smiled as he made his way to the table. Hyunwoo was walking slowly to the table. "Well, when he finally decides to hurry up, I'll tell you." Sangyeon said.

Hyunwoo sped up a bit and got over to the table. Sangyeon sighed. "Well, I have no choice now." "Joongmin, we've been friends for a while and I have started to develop feelings for you." Sangyeon said.

Joongmin hugged him. "Oh, I like you too."

"Finally. It was hints for a couple of years. Now you're finally together." Hyunwoo said. "Now let's plan for the wedding."

Joongmin and Sangyeon just laughed like it was a joke, knowing him, it's not.


End file.
